Ravage The Slasher
Introduction Ravage The Slasher is probably the first Creepypasta who appeared as a robot. The person who created the page is TheMask101. Story Ravage was suppose to be invented to be a security robot working for C.A.P.S. He doesn't have a name from the start or the fact his kind were all obliterated. The laboratory owned by C.A.P.S. where he was located was destroyed immediately. Ravage woke up finding dead bodies and broken walls. He checked his status and this is what it said: *Objective: Kill any humans on sight *Damage Report: None *Weapon System: Online He walked out of the room he woke up in and found survivors. He killed them, slashing them many times until they bleed to death. Ravage's screen later said he needs blood to regain energy. He took one of the scientist's head and drank blood from the neck. One of the scientists talks about the robot to his friends. That's how it got his name: Ravage The Slasher. Facts *One of his abilities is similar to SCP-939. *He can reattach his limbs by automatically matching the correct wiring. *He was not supposed to be designed as Rake #2 even though he was right now. *Has a weak spot on the back spine. *Judging by the sticker, he was created in America (Somewhere in New York). *His mask resembles Hannibal Lector but he screwed it onto his face. What happened to Ravage? The Three Creepypasta visited the abandoned lab as an adventure. Xandy gets attacked by Ravage, so he grabbed a shotgun and shot his arm off. Jeff saved Xandy by stabbing Ravage on the back (Didn't know it was his weak spot). Ravage The Slasher was destroyed. Q&A Q1: Why does Ravage need to die? A: Because it would be a disaster if Ravage was a proxy. Q2: Why Does Ravage's body parts resemble a dog or a humanoid creature? A: The Capture And Protect Service created Ravage's design as a combination to other Creepypastas. Q3: If his goal is to protect the lab, why is he killing C.A.P.S. scientist? A: He doesn't know the difference between intruders and personnel. He killed them because he believes they're in disguise even though they're real workers. It's also because he needs blood to stay active. Q4: Why did Xandy, Jeff, and Toby visit the lab anyway? A: Because X hates Jeff and Y hates Toby, Slenderman punishes them by telling them to go outside and do something together as a real friend. He even took away their weapons. Toby thought it's a good idea to visit an old abandon building (C.A.P.S. Laboratory). Q5: How many lives did he kill? A: Over 20 or 30, depending on how many of those who survived or entered the laboratory. Q6: Did Ticci Toby did anything important in this situation? A: Nope I can imagine him screaming like a bitch: Toby: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Jeff: Jesus Christ what is that thing? Kevin: I DON'T KNOW BUT GET IT OFF ME! Category:Genderless Category:Male